


From The Beginning To The End

by writingboutfanfic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bullying, Cute, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, Smut, Teenagers, There will be smut. It is a must, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingboutfanfic/pseuds/writingboutfanfic
Summary: Jean is from a small town and he is in the closet. He can't tell anyone, can't be proud of who he is due to the unaccepting community. After attending a party and getting harrassed, he is approached by the sun itself. And for some amazing reason the sun is interested in Jean.OrJean and Marco slowly falling in love and being cute.





	

Jean knew parties weren’t his thing. Yet he was at one, tucked in the corner at the back with headphones in his ear watching everyone around him. He was only here because his friend, Eren, had dragged him along because he wanted to make the guy he was crushing on jealous. It had worked surprisingly, the two had disappeared off into a room no doubt ruining the carpet. It wasn’t a large party but it had a decent number of people, alcohol and music. He didn’t know anyone here besides Eren so he had awkwardly stood in the corner for a few minutes before retreating to his current spot.

 

Although he hated being here and was waiting for Eren to emerge so he could get his keys and drive himself home, there was some benefits of being here. The main benefit being the cute freckled blacked haired guy that was currently holding a drink in one hand and laughing at something his friend said. Jean had watched him for a while, concluding that he was the most gorgeous person here and that he had the most beautiful smile Jean had ever seen. It lit up his entire face, bunching up his freckles on his cheeks making him look adorable. It looked like the sun shone down on him, surrounding his features with a halo of gold light. It hurt to watch him. He’s even brighter than the sun, he’s too beautiful for Jean’s eyes but it’s even harder to look away from him. Jean sighed as he taped the next song on his phone and then placed his head in his hands. It was nice to watch him smile but he knew that the chance that the guy was gay was probably under 1% and Jean was totally unexperienced with doing anything remotely sexual with boys. He opted just to stare at the boy and his incredibly hot ass while contemplating how much his life sucked. 

 

Suddenly the boy’s constant smile fell from his face and he glanced over to Jean, who blushed and turned his head away. He noticed him staring and thought it was weird. Fuck. Jean’s blush deepened and he ran a hand through his undercut. Maybe he should check again, just in case? He shifted his eyes back onto Marco, to see him following three other tall guys walking directly to Jean. He went pale and ducked his head down, hoping to avoid the line of fire. He took out his headphones as he saw their shoes come into view, only for his ears to be assaulted with music and yelling. 

 

“You got something with our boy, fag?” The tallest and meanest looking one asked, shoving Jean’s shoulder. He fell backwards, his back hitting the wall. 

“What?” He spluttered, moving so he was sitting upright again. A mistake on his part because he was only shoved back down harder. 

“Stop staring at us. Do you want to fight or are you a fag?” Another said, gripping tightly at Jean’s hair. He flittered his eyes around, still unsure what was happening when they met with the attractive boy’s. He smiled apologetically and Jean’s stomach did a somersault. He was just so beautiful. 

“I-just-uh.” He stammered, rubbing his neck nervously. He really didn’t want to look like a sook in front of the guy. 

“Aw, look at him stuttering because he is surrounded by guys. What a homo!” They laughed together loudly, bringing some attention to their circle. Jean had dealt with enough bullying through school to know what do and he gathered his things and pushed past them.

He didn’t look behind as he heard their insults and instead continued on outside, where only a few people were and they were preoccupied with making out. He surveyed the yard, deciding that he should sit behind the shed. He dropped himself to the ground, wiping away some tears of anger. The ground was cold and dirty, no doubt that his pants had a massive brown patch on his ass now. His tears had increased in numbers now, sliding down his face rapidly as he rubbed them desperately wanting to stop. He let out a sob, burying his face in his hand after he gave up on stopping the tears. It was painful to be an outsider, always looking in through the window and not being able to get a taste of love. 

“Hey, you okay?” The voice was surprise causing Jean to let out a high-pitched scream. He coughed to hide his shade, his face was already turning red. 

“Y-yeah. I’m fine,” Jean looked up, eyes connecting with the dark chocolatey ones that he was looking into earlier. 

“Sorry about those guys. It’s just that Reiner and Bertolt are in a relationship so Reiner feels the need to express openly how much he hates gays to protect his boyfriend.” The boy explained, slowly lowering himself to the floor to sit next to Jean. Said Jean was currently having a heart attack that the pretty boy was actually talking to him. 

“He’s doing a good job at fooling everyone,” Jean laughed awkwardly, the throbbing pain from the fight melting away at the sound of the angelic voice. 

“Despite the violence and the degrading, vile words, Reiner is doing a good thing.” The boy offered up a bright smile. Jean wanted to believe anything that came out of his mouth, as long as he could keep talking to him. So he nodded along and agreed. 

“Silly me, I never told you my name,” The freckled boy laughed and outstretched a hand, “I’m Marco.” Jean sighed happily, the angel has a name. 

“Jean,” He stated, shaking the boy’s hand firmly. It was soft, warm and just everything Jean wanted right now. 

“Are you French?” Marco asked eagerly, leaning slightly forward into Jean’s face. He blushed again as he noticed more freckles that outlined the bridge of his nose. 

“Uh..y-yeah,” Jean stammered, unable to take his eyes of Marco, “Well my mum is.” Gosh he was beautiful. Marco’s eyes locked with Jean’s and they both blushed a deep red and looked away quickly. Silence fell over them and Jean let out a nervous hum. He didn’t so well with silences, it got awkward and he couldn’t help but overthink everything he had just said in the conversation. 

“So what were you looking at?” Marco asked, catching Jean completely off guard. 

“You,” He answered, before he thought about the words he was going to say. Fuck. He averted his eyes to the ground and began to fidget with his fingers. 

“I mean, you were just dancing really cool and I was just wondering where you learnt to dance like that,” Jean added with red dusting his cheeks. 

“You sure you weren’t looking at my ass?” Marco laughed lightly. Jean smiled weakly because, yeah he had been. 

“More like your smile,” Jean replied, hoping he didn’t seem like a gay. The male didn’t think he would in a good position emotionally, if Marco decided to hit him and run off because he found out Jean was a gay. 

Marco smiled at his response, looking sheepishly at the ground, “You like my smile?” 

“Yeah. It was like the sun and lit up that whole room. I think I’m partially blind now,” Jean teased. Fuck, he thought, I’m being too gay. Marco bumped Jean’s shoulder and smiled brighter, if that was being possible. 

“Flatterer,” 

“Hey, I’m just pointing out the truth.” Jean shrugged with a small smile on his lips. 

The loud call of Marco’s name interrupted their little bubble of smiled and blushes and jean felt the small happiness slowly slipping away. Marco sighed as he returned to his feet. 

“Guess the fun ends here?” Jean asked as he stood up as well. 

“Well it doesn’t have to,” Marco smiled back, “Say next Wednesday at Eren’s diner at eightish?” Jean paled immediately. Was Marco asking him out or just a hang out with friends? Fuck he hoped he was asking him out. 

“Yeah, sure. Sounds good.” Jean replied with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. Marco beamed and quickly leant up to place a soft kiss on jean’s cheek. 

“It’s a date then,” He whispered before leaving to answer to the person that was calling his name. Jean watched as Marco left, his hand trailing up to rest on the spot Marco kissed. Marco kissed him, said it was a date and was cute beyond heck. What kind of luck as this?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts in the comments. It really helps me write better.


End file.
